Winter
by royalphoenix
Summary: AU. Winter went from being popular one day to being a rebel the next. Her brother left years ago but promised to return for her. Now, living with her brother and his friends, she must once again find her real self. KaiOC, TalaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Winter**

**Summary: **AU. Winter went from being popular one day to being a rebel the next. Her brother left years ago but promised to return for her. Her parents don't care about her or her brother. Now, living with her brother and his friends, she must once again find her real self. KaiOC, TalaOC

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I don't know what made me think of doing it. Why would anyone want to throw away his or her life? Well I can tell you that I thought about doing it and more then one. Here I stand on the edge of a cliff. Rain pour down hard, lightning flashed across the sky and loud trembles of thunder was heard. Yet I didn't care. All I wanted was for my life to be better than this. 

Everyone thought that I was this happy, outgoing popular girl with a great life, great friends and a great family. Yeah right. My family is broken. My life is shit. The only things that have kept me from doing this earlier were my friends. And yet they are probably all snug and warm in their homes whereas I'm here, drenched and thinking about committing suicide. I couldn't care less about my home with its broken family. My mother, she's a psycho. She's tried taking her life many times before sometimes by horrific means. I don't know why because our family is filthy rich and all. Maybe it's cause of my dad and his alcohol and gambling problems. Both of them couldn't care less about me. Or about my brother who left a few years ago. He promised me that he'd take me with him someday but I just can't wait for that day to come.

* * *

The rain was coming down harder now, making the edge of this cliff slipperier. You're probably wondering who I am. Well I'm Winter Garner and tonight was the night I'm actually going to jump. I'd often come here and stand exactly where I was standing now and look down the cliff but I was never able to jump. Well I'm going to forget those attempts. I took a step forward so that my right foot was half off the cliff and half on. I moved my left foot and slipped on the wet surface. I guess destiny couldn't wait any longer for me to be out of this place. I closed my eyes and waited for my body to hit the jagged ground below. However I never felt the impact. I didn't even feel the wind rush around me. I opened my eyes. Someone was holding onto my hand. I couldn't feel it though because of the bitter cold. I looked up and slate grey eyes looked down at me as ice blue hair fell into those eyes. For a second I thought I was looking at a reflection of myself until I realised that my hair was long and wavy and it had snow coloured tipping. And not to mention that I am female and that the person who saved me was male. Then it hit me. I was looking into the face of my brother. He was here. I couldn't believe it. Out of everyone in the world, he was the one that saved me. My older brother, Cloud, had finally returned.

He pulled me back up to solid ground. All I could do was fling my arms around him and cry.

"Its ok," he said as he hugged me tight, "I'm here." it felt like ages before I finally stopped crying. I looked up and him. He wiped the last remains of my tears.

"It's not worth taking your life because of someone else's mistakes."

I sniffed and nodded at his words.

"I've come to take you away from here," he said as he smiled at me.

"What about my friends?"

"You'll make new friends," he said, chuckling a little to himself, "and have you ever heard of things called phones and cars." I nodded again as he placed his arm around me and walked me home. As all this was happening, the rain continued to pour.

After I have a shower and got out of the wet clothes, I rang my friends telling them that I was leaving. All of them were sad and didn't want me to go. The last person I rang was my boyfriend. Was he pissed off or what.

"…It's your entire brother's fault," he practically yelled into the phone.

"No its not," I said calmly.

"Yes it is. You are leaving just because he showed up. He hasn't even been there for you over the past few years," he yelled.

"Yeah well we have always been close. He has always been here for me. And besides I feel loved when I'm around him even if it's brotherly love," I started yelling.

"But…but," was all he could say.

"If you're finished, let me talk. I don't think this relationship is going to work now that I'm moving further away," I said.

"What do you mean it won't work?" he asked.

"Well you clearly showed me that you don't appreciate what my brother does for me and so therefore you don't really appreciate me," I said, "So. We. Are. Over."

"But…," was all he could say before I hung up on him.

* * *

Cloud came in just as I got into bed. 

"Well be leaving tomorrow," he said. I nodded and hugged him before he walked to the doorway and turned off the light before going to him room which was just across the hall from my room. I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

* * *

"Snow, Snow get up," came a voice, using my nickname. I cracked an eye open to find Cloud standing next to my bed, "Get up, we'll be leaving in an hour." With that he went downstairs and got something to eat. I yawned and climbed out of bed. I looked at the clock, which read 4.00am. 

"Fucking hell Cloud. Why are we fucking leaving so early," I whispered to myself, as I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a black-sleeved shirt. I brushed my hair and cleaned my teeth before going downstairs and getting something to eat, all the while cursing at how early it was.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, I went upstairs and grabbed a suitcase before shoving my stuff into it. In the end I had to leave some of my dresses behind. I met Cloud in the huge garage. We picked the closest car to us and silently pushed it down the driveway before hopping in and driving away.

* * *

It felt so good to be free from my parents. I turned the radio up and begun singing along to the songs. My singing and laughter brought a smile to my brother's face. 

"Sing with me," I smiled.

"I'm busy driving," he said.

"Come on, open your mouth and sing," I said as I continued singing. Cloud shook his head and continued driving. After a while I fell asleep and didn't wake until Cloud shook me telling me that we had arrived.

* * *

TBC..

* * *

**royalphoenix:** well there's chpt 1. Hope ya liked it and Kai and Tala will show up next chappie. Also please join my beyblade OC forum. The link is in my profile. Luv Phoenix 


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter**

**Summary: **AU. Winter went from being popular one day to being a rebel the next. Her brother left years ago but promised to return for her. Her parents don't care about her or her brother. Now, living with her brother and his friends, she must once again find her real self. KaiOC, TalaOC

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

I rubbed my eyes and stepped out of the car. I looked up to find a gigantic mansion, bigger then my parents' mansion. 

"Shit," was the only thing I could say. Cloud smiled as he saw how impressed I was.

"Come and meet everyone," he said as he took my hand and began pulling me while a middle aged man carried my suitcase. I walked up to the front door but stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" I looked at my brother.

"I can't do this," I said as I gulped.

"Yes you can. Come on, I told everyone you were coming," He said, trying to persuade me into walking in there.

"I…I can't," I said, looking at him.

"A winter is fierce and strong," Cloud said, looking into my eyes. That gave me some courage.

"Yeah well a cloud is silent and fluffy," I smirked nervously. Cloud glared at me. He grabbed my hand and coaxed me into walking into the foyer.

"There that wasn't so bad. Was it." I shook my head. I watched Cloud hand my suitcase to a maid and told her to place it in the room that was prepared for me. She nodded and turned around.

"I'll unpack it," I said before she could take a step.

She turned to me and nodded, "I'll leave it on the bed Miss Winter." She turned around and walked up the stairs that I missed when I walked in.

"This way. I'll give you a tour after you've met everyone." Cloud wrapped an arm around my waist as he steered me into what looked like a lounge room. On the blue sofa was a guy around Cloud's age: 18, with two toned hair. On the window seat, reading a book was a young girl around 16 with identical hair as the guy on the sofa except hers was longer. The door opened on the other side and a girl around my age: 17, with straight slate blue hair that was tied up in a ribbon walked in.

"Cloud, your back," the girl smiled. Both the guy on the sofa and the girl reading looked up.

"Winter this is Kai," he said pointing to the guy on the sofa, "Erika," he pointed to the girl that had walked in and, "Valentina," he pointed to the girl with the book.

"Kai, Erika, Valentina this is my sister Winter." The 3 all greeted me.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"They are all siblings. Kai is the oldest and Valentina is the youngest," Cloud whispered to me. I nodded.

"Where is Tala?" Cloud asked.

"In his room," Valentina said before going back to her book. Cloud grabbed my hand before heading upstairs. He knocked on a door and waited a few seconds before it opened, revealing a guy around 18 years old with red hair and blue eyes.

"Tala this is Winter. Winter this is Tala," Cloud said.

"So this is the lovely sister you've been talking about so much," Tala said as he leaned on the doorframe. I blushed and hid behind Cloud. Cloud smirked. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. I turned my head to see Kai appear next to Cloud and me.

"If you want, I'll take her around the mansion," Kai offered.

"That would be great," Cloud said as he walked off.

"Come on then." I looked up at Kai before following him.

"I also have another sister who is Erika's twin. Her name's Kailei but she won't be hear for another week," Kai said as he pointed out the bedrooms, bathrooms etc.

"Where is she?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"She's at a figure skating competition in Russia with her partner and boyfriend: Rei," Kai said as we headed downstairs.

"Oh," was all I said as I followed Kai like a lost puppy.

* * *

After Kai showed me around, he took me to my bedroom. As he opened the door, I caught sight of blue on black. Medium blue walls with black carpet and dark blue curtains. 

"Wow," I said as I stepped into the room.

"You're brother told me you liked those colours." I turned around.

"Thank you," I said.

"My bedroom's right next-door so if you need anything just come and get me," he said before turning and stepping out of the room.

"Where's Cloud's room?" I asked before he could leave.

"Down the hallway, take a right and it's the 3rd door on the right," Kai said without turning around.

"Thanks," I said as I watched his retreating back. I turned back around and closed the door, ready to unpack my things. I sat on the edge on the king sized bed and opened the suitcase. I looked around and spotted the walk-in-robe. I dragged my suitcase over and started unpacking. Why does it take twice as long to unpack? An hour later my clothes and jewellery had been put away. I went to the window and opened the curtains to find a sun lit balcony. I stepped onto the balcony in aw. The views were amazing. I stood there admiring the view of the mountains off in the distance with a magnificent rose garden below me in colours from black to white, red to the o so rare blue rose, for quite some time.

* * *

"Beautiful isn't it?" came a soft voice. Erika walked out onto the balcony and stood next to me. I nodded. 

"Lunch is ready," she smiled, "Oh and don't worry about Kai and Tala. You'll get use to them and their…habits." Erika turned and walked out of the bedroom. I sighed before following. What could she have meant by Kai and Tala's habits?

* * *

TBC.. **

* * *

royalphoenix:** hm, what could she possibly mean Kai and Tala's habits. Hehe. You'll just have to wait. R&R. please join my beyblade OC forum. The link is in my profile. Luv Phoenix 


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter**

**Summary: **AU. Winter went from being popular one day to being a rebel the next. Her brother left years ago but promised to return for her. Her parents don't care about her or her brother. Now, living with her brother and his friends, she must once again find her real self. KaiOC, TalaOC

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Lunch was awkward for the first time in the mansion. I sat down next to Cloud and Valentina. I quietly ate the food that was placed in front of me, but after 3 mouthfuls I felt full. That was so unlike me. Normally I'd eat everyone that was on my plate. Maybe it's because I'm in a new place surrounded by strangers. Valentina looked up at me before she dodged a piece of toast that was thrown at her. I looked up to see Erika smiling innocently. Valentina grabbed a handful of scrambled egg and threw it at Erika. However it hit Cloud instead. Cloud threw orange at Valentina missing her and getting Tala. Tala glared at Cloud before throwing a handful of ice cream at Cloud, hitting Kai instead. Tala wiped his hand on Valentina before smirking. I watched with wide eyes before sliding down in my seat and hiding under the table, trying to escape the full fledge food fight that was going on. I silently crept out from under the table and crawled out the dinning room door. I sighed as I leaned against the wall. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom and onto the balcony, my new retreat.

* * *

"Hey, how come you left lunch early?" Cloud said half an hour later. I looked back into the bedroom and shrugged. Cloud had cleaned himself up. He came and sat down next to me on the balcony. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah why," I answered him, too quick for my liking.

"Nothing," Cloud sighed as he shook his head. He didn't say anything else. All he did was get up and head out of the room and down the stairs. I yawned before getting up after a while and laid on the bed. The sweet, crisp smell of the thousands of roses lulled me to sleep.

Hours past until I finally woke up. It was cold and the sky had grown dark, very dark. I closed the balcony door and looked at the clock. 1.00am it read. Shit I had missed dinner. Well it might have been for the best. I didn't want to end up walking out of the room again because of any food fight. I found a torch and crept out of my room. I silently walked down the stairs.

"The bottom step creaks," came a voice from the darkness. I stopped and pointed the torch down to see that I was on the second last step. I jumped the step and landed before pointing the torch in the direction the voice came. Blue eyes stared back at me: Tala.

"Thanks," I whispered before heading to the kitchen. I made myself a sandwich with honey on. I ate it quietly. I placed the plate in the sink just as Tala came in.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" he asked. I nodded.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked.

"I waited for you." I looked up and gave him a questioning look.

"So that if you needed to find anything someone was here," he said innocently.

"Thank you but I don't need help." I walked past him and headed outside and into the rose garden. It was cold and I forgot to grab a jacket but the rose garden was so intriguing at night. I walked around until I got to the centre where there was a fountain and a seat. I sat down and watched the water as it bubbled and fell into the bottom of the fountain, lulling me back to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find bright light being reflected by the fountain's water. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I carefully picked a white rose and took the thorns off before placing it in my hair. 

"Winter. Where are you?" I could hear everyone except Kai yell. I walked out of the rose garden and crashed into Cloud.

"Hi," I said.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried."

"I slept in the rose garden," I said. Cloud sighed before steering me into the mansion.

"Tomorrow school begins," he said. I opened my mouth to speak but he must have read my mind.

"Your uniform is on your bed. If you need anything, I'll be at there," he said before walking away. I went upstairs and into my bedroom. There, as Cloud had said, was the school uniform. Royal blue pants or pleated skirt with a white blouse. The sports shirt was royal blue with a white strip down either side. It also had black sleeves. I hung them up and thought about my old school friends. Will I make friends as good as them or not? I walked onto the balcony and spotted a swimming pool that I had somehow missed. I grinned before rushing back into the room and changing into my black bikini and took the flower out of my hair. I searched for a towel in the room and had no choice but to grab my towel from the bathroom the joined onto Kai's bedroom. I wrapped the towel around me like a strapless blue dress before heading down to the pool. I looked around before unlatching the hook on the gate and stepping into the pool area. I took the towel off and placed it on one of the sun lounges before dipping my toe into the water. It was warm. I smiled before jumping in.

"Having fun," a voice said behind me. I turned and looked up at Kai.

"I guess," I said before quickly turning back around as he took his shirt off and jumped in the pool as well. I don't need this; all I wanted to do was have a nice swim without anyone interrupting me. I took a quick peek before turning back around. Man he has a good body. Wait what I am thinking. I've only known him for a day. I will not fall for my brother's best friend.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh. Nothing," I said as I found the courage to turn and looked at him. I dived under the water and swam to the bottom of the pool where I stayed for a minute or two before I had to come back up for air. Kai had swum to the middle of the pool, which meant he was closer to me and now I was face to face with him.

"Ooh. Look at the two lovebirds," Tala's voice taunted as he stood on the edge of the pool. I splashed water up at him before Kai grabbed his legs, placed him over his shoulder and dumped him into the pool. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of me. Kai looking innocent and Tala looking pissed off at Kai.

* * *

TBC.. **

* * *

royalphoenix:** Tala so deserved that. Hehe. R&R. please join my beyblade OC forum. The link is in my profile. Luv Phoenix 


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter**

**Summary: **AU. Winter went from being popular one day to being a rebel the next. Her brother left years ago but promised to return for her. Her parents don't care about her or her brother. Now, living with her brother and his friends, she must once again find her real self. KaiOC, TalaOC

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Well Tala never got Kai back for the pool incident. We were all sitting around the dinning table. Dinner wasn't as bad as lunch the day before. No food fight had started but I could only eat 4 mouthfuls of food before pushing my plate away. 

"Winter. What's wrong?" Erika asked before Cloud could.

"Huh. I'm not that hungry," I stated before getting up and walking to the lounge room.

Valentina walked into the room a few minutes after.

"I understand why you're not eating," she said as she sat down and picked up a new book.

"Huh. What do you mean?"

"I didn't eat when Cloud and Tala first moved in with us," she said as she looked up.

"How'd you get over it?"

"It took a while but all I did was get to know them better," she smiled as she opened the front cover. She started reading. Man she must love books.

"Thanks," I smiled back at her before everyone else came into the lounge room. Cloud sat down on my right while Kai on my left. A faint blush crept across my cheeks as I remembered what happened earlier.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Tala suggested. Everyone agreed and Tala placed a random disc into the DVD player. As the movie progressed, my eyes felt heavy. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, using Kai as a pillow.

* * *

I woke up in my bed; how I got there I had no idea. The last thing I remembered was that I was leaning on Kai. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. 6am it read. I sighed as I got dressed in the skirt that reached just above my knees and the white blouse. I looked in the mirror, not liking that the shirt was semi-see through. I took it off and put a pale blue Singlet on before putting the blouse back on. My hair was a mess from tossing and turning. I ran a hand through it before finding my brush. 

"Snow, you up yet?" Cloud yelled from the stairs.

"Yeah," came my muffled reply as I brushed my teeth. I walked down the stairs, the bottom one creaking as I stood on it, before heading to the kitchen where everyone was either just starting their breakfast or finishing it. I walked to the cupboard and pulled a glass out before filling it with water and drinking it.

"What anything to eat?" Erika asked. I shook my head.

"But you're so skinny. You need to eat something," she smiled.

"Um… ever looked at your self. You're probably the same size as me. So don't say that," I retorted.

"Yeah but at least I eat," and with that she turned and left the kitchen. I sighed before heading to the lounge room. I sat down and waited for everyone to finish getting ready.

"You coming?" Cloud asked as his grabbed my ponytail and gently pulled. I slapped his hand away and followed him to his car. Erika sat in the back of the car while I sat in the front passenger seat.

"Erika. Sorry for snapping at you earlier," I said breaking the silence.

"No hard feelings. I shouldn't have said it," Erika smiled.

"No I still had no right to snap," I said turning to face her, "I guess old habits die hard. I kinda snapped at anyone when I was on the cheer squad at my old school."

"You used to cheer. Kailei is the head cheerleader at this school," Erika smiled back.

"She's a figure skater, head cheerleader, what next? Basketball captain?" I laughed.

"No she's just a cheerleader and skater," Erika chuckled, "You should apply for a position on the cheer squad."

"No I think I'm going to pass on that. As much as I'd love to cheer again, its just I dunno know, I just don't really want to yet," I said as I turned back around to the front just as Cloud pulled into the school's parking lot. Kai parked his car besides Cloud's and we separated and went to class. Kai, Tala and Cloud were all in yr 12 and went to Block C for their first lesson, Valentina was in yr 10. She headed off to Block D. Erika and I was in year 11. I found out Kailei was in yr 11 as well. Erika looked at my timetable and smiled.

"You're in most of my classes. The only class that I'm not in is PE. However it's an yr 11 and 12 joint class. The guys are in it," Erika said as she took my hand and dragged me to Block A for our first lesson, Maths.

I slammed my head against the table. Erika looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I hate maths. Was never good at it," I replied without lifting my head.

"Oh." I heard Erika say before she raised her hand and answered at the question that the teacher asked yet I never heard. That was how I spent all lesson, head on desk, not listening to questions being asked. The bell rung and I stood up and left the room quickly. Erika caught up with me and together headed off to art.

* * *

I used to love art, but it somehow wasn't the same. I didn't put my heart ands soul into the painting and the result didn't turn out good. Now I know I'm not the best artist but this was just a downright low for me. The picture looked more abstract then anything else, and it was supposed to be of a girl standing in the middle of a rose garden. Ha, it currently looked like crap. I looked over at Erika's picture, even hers looked better. 

'What the hell is wrong with me,' I screamed in my mind. Erika looked at mine and by the puzzling look on her face she couldn't decipher what it was supposed to be of.

"Don't ask," I growled before screwing the picture up into a ball. She laughed before returning to her own.

* * *

TBC... **

* * *

royalphoenix:** nothing really to say here. R&R. Luv Phoenix 

Thanks to:

Mistress Persephone

jovanni

darkxXxflames

Ajrin

(and to everyone who i may have forgotten)


End file.
